Naruto: Lord of beasts V2
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: The netherworlds is being ripped apart, and it is all her fault. I shall make sure that her descendant does not fall in her foot-steps. Then again, coming from a world where killing is pretty normal, fixing things the violent way was probably his first thought anyway. Naruto Multi-crossovers. Grey, fuck-everything Naruto. Pairing already decided.


**AN: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the re-write of Naruto: Lord of beasts. It has taken several month, and several times where I wanted to give up, but I have finally managed to put together a complete plot which I am happy with.**

**Let's see, what to tell you guys... Naruto was never physically hurt, the first chapter is full of time-skips and is from Kyuubi's perspective, this story is full of crossovers, and it might not be as humoristic as my first edition... Oh well.**

**LET'S START!**

_*Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AAAAAAAAANYTHING!*_

~Scene~

Why won't they just give up?

For several years we have been decimating their forces, destroying their land and generally making their life worse than any circle or plain of hell, and yet these beasts, these 'animals' as the humans call them continue to fight us.

I must be honest and say that I feel just a twinge of pity and sadness towards the fallen creatures, both demonic, animalistic and humanic, but the anger, the burning hate I feel towards them will, no matter what, overshadow whatever kin-ship I might feel towards these unworthy beings.

**'Why?'**

Ever since the war started, I had found myself pondering these questions in almost every cycle of the moon. Why won't they give up? Why did they not accept our demands? It would have saved so many of their loved ones, but their pride seems to be larger than their survival instincts, but no matter. If they will not bow to us willingly, then I will force them into submission, so is the way of an overlord.

"**Lord Kyuubi."**

I looked to my left, first now noticing the demon that I could proudly call my second-in-command. Krichevskoy, a proud, if somewhat strange demon, always in a human-like form, with blue-ish hair which looks even more ridiculous than his moustache. At least his red suit looked presentable. The reason he is an oddity in the demonic realms is because of his constant mentions of love, or rather, that all beings has the ability to feel that particular emotion.

Not that I am against the notion, but I'm far from as delusional that he is. There are many creatures out there that cannot even begin to fathom the mere concept of love, wraiths being the first monsters out there that my mind manages to conjure.

"**Ahh, Krichevskoy. How are you?"**

The humanesque demon gave a small bow of respect before straightening up, an impassive facade shown on his face.

"**As well as one might expect, my lord... There has been some... troubling news as of late. Tales of our kin disappearing in the night, no traces of their whereabouts, nor any inkling of how they managed to leave unnoticed."**

I leaned my head on my fur-covered hand. I couldn't deny the fact that despite my love for my demonic form, I still adored the hands that humans had developed. Truly, oppositable thumbs was a god-like creation.

"**So I have heard and noticed myself. While it is certainly a bit concerning, we have no need for any rash actions just yet, seeing as we haven't been attacked by any of our kin-ship yet. Still, we should probably have our scouts check out the woods..."**

Krichevskoy noticed the glazed look my, his master's face, a look I often got when I was connecting with my instinctual nature. (Or at least so I have heard) I usually did that when I had a troubled mind.

"**You are noticing it too, aren't you, this strange pull, this... Aura that seems to permeate the air?"**

The answer he garnered was a slow nod, a slightly bewildered look clearly shining from my face.

"**This cannot be a mere coincidence, seeing as this strange phenomena started right before the first deserters, signifying that a creature of great power is out there if it manages to even affect us two... I wonder if this creature is what has driven the... animals to such a frenzy."**

"**One thing is for sure, if this being has actually managed to gain control over the primordial beasts, then a normal demon will be no match against it. We need at least a grand demon to take this anomaly down."**

"**I know... That is the reason why I will go with the scouts."**

The humanoid demon let out a small sigh, knowing that trying to change my mind would be nigh-impossible. I'm not only known as the strongest demon in existence, but also the most stubborn one to bot.

"**As you please, my lord."**

~Scene~

"**What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought a human here, my lord?"**

"**Don't say you cannot feel it? I would truly believe that you, out of everyone, was able to notice the minute-trace of impure energies this woman is emitting."**

Krichevskoy seemed to freeze in place for a moment after hearing the small amount of disappointment that seeped out from my words. Truly, he had not felt it, and even now he could barely notice anything from the woman, which was strange since even humans normally emitted some kind of power, if only to be discerned from the dead... This woman though...

She was entrancing. Something about her drew me towards her, made my mind think of nothing but her, yet I knew that I was under no form of mind-control or illusion. It took me many years before I understood what I felt.

"**My liege, this still does not explain why you brought her here. While she might possess the powers of a demon, she was clearly raised by humans."**

I actually felt myself get angry at my right-hand man at his accusatory tone. Clearly, the being that I could honestly call one of the most emotional and nicest of demons out there couldn't be this narrow-minded? I never managed to set him in place though as the woman strode slowly towards him, and I could clearly see him tense, as if ready to attack her at any moments notice.

He quickly relaxed though when the woman touched his face with both her hands.

"Do not be afraid off me. I do not wish to bring harm on you, nor your kin, but your senseless slaughtering of the beasts have to stop, as it will not only bring destruction to this world, but it will also upset the balance of the ethereal beings in the netherworlds."

I stood in morbid curiosity as I saw krichevskoy's eyes glaze over, as if he was in a trance, yet I could sense no transferring of her powers. I found myself wondering what she was. A half-breed possibly? But if so, where does this strange power come from? Truly, the gods themselves was pulling a prank on him.

Still, why did krichevskoy act in such a way towards her when I did not? Oh, she had tried to put me under her vile charm, but all she got from me after that was an annoyed look... Still, I can't deny the fact that I was intrigued by her wishes and promises.

Truly, this woman, Maiden Astraea as she called herself, couldn't cleanse this world of hatred I thought.

Yet, deep inside me, I found myself believeing in her words.

The least I could do was try.

~Scene~

*300 years later*

"Please... Kyuubi... Promise me... Protect them."

I stared down at Astraea, pity slowly forming inside of me at the sight of her. Nothing was different about her. Her clothes was still as divine as before, her body was no older-looking than when I first met her, nor had her ideals changed... Yet...

She was wilting away, it was as easy as that. Her powers were fading, the celestial glow that seemed to follow her had disappeared.

I looked down at the bundles that laid upon my tails. She had managed to pop out a few spawns before her current condition, twins, yet it seemed like none of them had inherited whatever mystical aura from their mother.

"**Of course mistress."**

A small, happy smile spread across her face at that, and her eyes dimmed, the life in them fading away.

Her methods didn't work. The peace between the demons and the beasts was shaky at best, and with her now gone, the beasts will most likely start their attacks again, despite the fact that it was their fore-fathers that started this mess.

I once again looked down at the two babies. Humans, both of them.

I was not father material.

I gave them away the next day.

~Scene~

*1000 years later*

I stared at the ruins of my castle, yet I found myself feeling oddly empty and calm despite the obvious treacherous actions of Krichevskoy.

The man had changed after the death of the Maiden, but not for the better.

I felt him writhe underneath my paw, and I pressed it down harder, enjoying the grunt of pain from the humanoid demon.

I was wrong in my assesment of the primordial beasts. They left. They were tired of constant conflicts, so they simply left, opening a rift into another dimension. I found myself surprised, I never knew that they had such knowledge.

"**Did you really think that you would be able to kill me with your powers? I have felt them slowly wilt throughout the years, and I must say I find myself disappointed."**

Ahh, Krichevskoy, so prideful. He didn't even sneer back at me in protest, simply leveling an even glare towards me. Still far more respectable than most demons though, so I can't complain.

"**I wonder what your spawn will say when he awakens from his slumber, especially when he finds out that his father is dead... Oh well."**

I didn't even care about the protest that arose from my former second-in-command as I disintregated his body completely, an odd sense of satisfaction surrounding me.

"**I wonder what her descendants are doing."**

~Scene~

*Two years later*

Heh, the kid is nothing like his father.

Krichevskoy's spawn had finally awakened from his slumber, and I must say, he is much more entertaining than his father. Quirky, rude, arrogant, unrefined, everything that I actually find somewhat respectful in demon lords. He's certainly much more likeable than his prune of a father was.

Still, the kid was nothing compared to his father when it came to power, but he was still quite ingenious, probably steeming from his human side. Of all the creatures in the multiverse that the man could have fallen for, it had to be a human... Oh well, could be worse. At least it wasn't a harpy.

I was a bit interested in his companion though. A fallen angel. I hadn't seen one of them in several millenia, and they were as rare as it sounded. During my lifetime, I had only heard about one other fallen angel, and that man had blocked of his netherrealm from everyone else. What was his name again? Lucius, Lucifer, Lucario? Ehh, whatever. He seemed to have a connection with one of the human worlds though, but why he would harvest only human souls, I do not understand.

The strange thing about this girl though was her personality. She acted nothing like what I have heard that fallen angels were supposed to act. She were not prideful, arrogant, hateful, or any other demonic quality. She was actually quite a bumbler. Quite happy and forgetful, and seemingly never taking anything seriously... Then again, neither did Krichevskoy's son or his vassal.

One thing was for sure though. In time, this child would be much more interesting, and quite possibly much stronger than his father ever was.

I couldn't wait for that day to come.

~Scene~

*698 years later*

I had failed her. Her lineage had died, killed in a war.

I felt pain wrack my body, and I could slowly see my form begin to waver. I broke my promise to her, and this was my punishment.

I was thankful for her very vague wish. She only wished for me to protect them, her descendants, and for so many years I had shirked my responsibility.

This was my punishment. I had let them die. I had failed the fair lady, the woman that had stopped the war.

Even still, she had done something gruesome. She was the purest demon ever, and yet her soul was the most impure, which was evident by one fact. She had split the netherworlds. Demons didn't feel the same kin-ship that we once felt, nor did they see each other as a brother or sister in arm. We were no longer a family.

"**You wished peace you said?"**

My voice was raspy as I felt my body being torn apart. A demon should never break a promise, because if they do, they will die. No fanfare, no 'oh woe is me', they will simply die a painful death.

"**I finally see now. You did not wish peace. You wished for dominance."**

I could no longer support myself, the power I once had now gone, leaving only an empty husk. I could feel my soul being pulled away.

**'Traitor.'**

~Scene~

*1950 years later*

"I see you are finally awake."

I felt light, like I was drifting on a cloud. It only took me a moment for me to find this strange. Weren't I supposed to be dead?

It took me another moment to remember. My soul had been sent to a human realm for punishment. I was fused together with so many others, fused into a mindless beast for... At that time, I did not know for how many years.

Then the man's voice penetrated my foggy mind. My eyes snapped open, and I looked upon what I still presume was a human.

"**Who are you?"**

The man laughed hard, his long, spiky hair swaying a bit from the motion, and the staff in his hand vibrating, as if sensing the man's amusement.

"Out of everything you could have asked me, who I am is the first thing on your mind? Well then, I go under many names, but right now you can just call me Rikudo."

My mouth opened again, but no sound came out. My mind was still bleary, as if refusing to accept the mere notion that I was no longer a part of the gigantic creature. I was not stupid, my mind had pieced together that fact when I saw my old body, my old fur.

I slowly looked around first now noticing eight other demons lying around. Two of them overlords like myself, yet the six others I could not for the life of me remember.

That was when it hit me. I felt weak. Still stronger than when I first made that promise to that heathenous serpent-tongued witch, yet far weaker than when I died.

"**... You went against the gods... That creature was a punishment. Do you have any idea what you have just done?"**

The man just gave me a carefree smile, as if he had already lived his life as he wanted, and everything else was just a bonus.

"What can I say, I was bored, and that gigantic idiot just randomly strolled towards my hideout. Got a good workout out of it, but I still didn't go all out... Sad really, being stronger than a demon."

Then the man just up and strolled away from me, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"You're free to stay here as long as you want, just don't ruin anything, would ya?"

I never found out who the man really was, but I stayed with him until his deathbed fifty years later, so did the other demons. I felt a pang of loss as I watched the man's life leave his rippled eyes, but I had bigger problems at the time.

The connection between the netherrealms and this world was severed.

~Scene~

*900 years later*

Huh, what is this? I had never felt something like this before.

It definitely felt strange. My mind was tugged, pulled along, yet I had no idea why. It minutely reminded me of Astraea, but I quickly dismissed the thought. This was something else entirely.

Was it trying to enslave me? No, I could feel no intrusion upon my psyche, so any mental attack was thrown out the window. Good, because I was in no mood to fight a psychic opponent.

Well, if it wasn't a psychological attack, then what could it be? It took me a while to remember, and when I did, I felt like smashing my head into something hard.

Seriously, someone or something was trying to summon me? I knew that no demon was trying, seeing as the connection between dimensions was still severed, and the other eight demons would just contact him in a different way anyway.

It didn't even occur to me just how someone could have managed to get a summoning connection with me, but I was bored.

What could possibly go wrong?

*Five minutes later*

Holy shit, what the fuck is going on?!

Some crazy bastard with stupid, red eyes and long spiky, black hair had supposedly summoned me to fight against someone who could make an extremely solid wooden construct that was almost ten times larger than me when I was in my largest form? Fuck no I thought, then that other long-haired, black-haired man decided to freaking lul me to sleep with his wood...

Can't deny that whatever ran through his veins wasn't calming though.

And then I was fucking sealed away... Yeah, not a good day...

Fuck you strange, red-eyed man.

~Scene~

*100 years later*

"This is all your fault!"

**'...Who is this?'**

"If it wasn't for you, then she would never have left me!"

**'Hmm, strange. I haven't been able to hear anything from inside a seal before... I wonder what is happening.'**

"No, please, let me go!"

"Shut up, you little demon-shit!"

**'That voice... It did not sound mature at all... How old is my container? What is that man doing?'**

"You took her away from me, made her leave me, dump me, I want something in return."

**'Why do they hate my container? What has my vessel done? Wait, why does the humans know that I am sealed inside of him in the first place?'**

"Kaori, Kouga, here's your next meal!"

**'Meal? They are going to kill my vessel, a child? Fuck, these people are more despicable than some demons I know of.'**

"Please... Don't do it..."

**'Hmm, they haven't attacked yet... Why is that? Are Kaori and Kouga possibly not human?'**

"What the heck are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"

**'… No, they are obviously not human, but what are they? No matter, I will not let my vessel die this easily.'**

"No, NO NO, PLEASE STOP!" A hacking cough filled my ears, mixed in with the remorseful growls of something I haven't heard in millenia.

**'Wait, they are beasts? I haven't seen hide nor skin from then since... Since that time.'**

"NO, PLEASE!" *Couch* "STOP!"

"**...What... What was that?"**

I felt myself grow lightheaded as a literal wave of impure energies filled my vessels body. It felt so familiar, but oh, did it feel so much stronger.

It seemed like the gods did this to rid hell of their strongest warrior.

Astraea's lineage still existed.

There was hell to be raised.


End file.
